


Hush

by take_me_adventuring



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: 2k of teasing literally, F/M, NSFW, Smut, also no plot, and lots of sexual tension, just a fun bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: You and Tom compete to see who can stay silent the longest but when the punishment is shedding clothes does anyone really lose?





	Hush

The sexual tension started months ago. You hadn’t really thought of Tom in a sexual way before, I mean it was impossible not to acknowledge that he was attractive, but that’s about as far as it went. It really started the first time you caught him coming out of the shower, his towel slung low on his hips, water drops running down his stomach. You couldn’t help your eyes follow them down as they dripped from his hair and fell down his chest, over his stomach, dipping into the waistline of his towel. He didn’t miss the way your eyes trailed down his form, nor did he miss the way you bit your lip when you thought his back was turned. He certainly didn’t miss the way you flushed and stared intently at your hands whenever he was close to you. 

The sexual tension started months ago. You hadn’t really thought of Tom in a sexual way before, I mean it was impossible not to acknowledge that he was attractive, but that’s about as far as it went. It really started the first time you caught him coming out of the shower, his towel slung low on his hips, water drops running down his stomach. You couldn’t help your eyes follow them down as they dripped from his hair and fell down his chest, over his stomach, dipping into the waistline of his towel. He didn’t miss the way your eyes trailed down his form, nor did he miss the way you bit your lip when you thought his back was turned. He certainly didn’t miss the way you flushed and stared intently at your hands whenever he was close to you.

For Tom it started at that same moment, watching your eyes trail down his body, imagining all the dirty things that were clearly going through your mind, he forgot how to breathe. Over the next few days, he put on a bit of a show for you, opting for shirtlessness more often than not, leaning a little closer to you than necessary, brushing against you or resting a hand on you whenever possible. A thrill ran through him every time he noticed your pupils widen or a stillness in your breath. It took you a while to catch on, thinking you were just noticing things more because you’d started thinking of him in a new light. That is until you catch him smirking after your breath hitched one time he leaned over you to get the remote, arms framing your head, his face inches from yours. That day you started planning your revenge.

You planned your day carefully, knowing Tom would be coming home from the gym at about ten past eleven, you were in the hallway when you heard the door click open and occupied yourself with connecting your phone to the speaker and picking a song. When Tom walked in he came face to face with you standing there, oh so casually, in nothing but a bra and panties, holding your towel and scrolling through your phone. You watched him from the corner of your eye, watching his eyes rake down your body, you could feel the intensity in your skin, you felt the air around you grow heavier with each passing moment, every breath shallower than the last. It was Tom that broke the silence.

“Uhh, (Y/n)?”

You smiled to yourself at how strained his voice sounded, faking surprise, “Oh shit, sorry Tom, I didn’t hear you come in.”

You quickly ducked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, the tension from earlier still clouding your brain. You couldn’t get the way Tom was looking at you out of your head, his eyes burning hot, branding your skin. You traced your hands over your chest, your stomach, feelings where his eyes met your skin, your hand trailing lower and lower and well, you couldn’t help if the music didn’t completely drown out your moans.

When you came out of the bathroom you were wearing a towel far smaller than the one you usually use, since you’d strategically decided to wash that one today and so you had no choice but to use the one you’d taken from a hotel months ago. You engross yourself in your phone once again, lingering outside the bathroom with your hair dripping down over your shoulders. You could feel the water drops running down your shoulders, over your arms and down your chest and legs, you’re sure Tom’s watching them trail down your body just as you did his. You finally look up from your phone and out toward Tom. You have to stifle a grin at how fidgety he is, eyes darting around the room and hands held together in his lap.

“Are you doing anything Friday?” You can practically hear Tom swallow as he looks back towards you at the question.

“Uhh, no, no I don’t think so, why?”

“Ali’s having a thing, wanna come?”

Tom gulps again and you watch his adam’s apple shifting in his throat, “Sure.”

“Cool.” You turn back to your phone before making your way back to your room, making sure to sway your hips as you go.

\---

This went on for weeks, the constant back and forth teasing, the heavy tension, neither of you daring to cross that line. The night you finally cave is a normal night for the two of you, cuddled up on the couch, drinking shitty beer and watching terrible romcoms. It was kind of a Thursday night ritual for you two, you loved making fun of bad movies together but especially had fun with romantic comedies. At this point you were halfway through your second movie and a little buzzed, conversation was flowing easily and a comforting warmth radiated between you. You were unbelievably cozy in shorts and one of Tom’s big sweaters, Tom’s own hoodie was soft against your cheek.

The characters on screen start making out and the usual comments about how unrealistic movie kissing is start flying, it’s all casual laughter until the sex scene really kicks off. Now usually they’re so ridiculously terrible you can’t help but laugh at them but this one was actually pretty intense and definitely good enough that you couldn’t make fun of it. The silence stretched out between you and you had no choice but to just watch the scene and fight the warmth building between your thighs.

All too suddenly you’re painfully aware of just how close you and Tom are sitting. You’re tucked into his side, his hand resting on your waist and yours too high on his thigh, his skin burns yours where you touch and you’re too aware of your breathing. The silence is excruciating, the only sound is the moans ringing out from the tv and you shift your hand awkwardly, wanting to move it but not wanting to bring attention to it. The tension in the air is suffocating.

Tom not-so-subtly clears his throat above you and you turn to look at him, your lips are centimeters from his neck and your breath ghosts across his skin and he can’t help but let out a whimper. Tom blushes bright pink and sheepishly looks down at you, seeing your mouth stretched in a giant shit-eating grin just makes him blush more as he laughs.

“Shut the hell up.” His voice isn’t harsh, it’s normal, playful, the awkwardness of the moment melting away.

“And if I don’t want to?” His playful tone set the mood for your usual teasing shenanigans.

“Hmm…” You can see Tom thinking for a moment before his eyes light up and his lips pull into a grin as he gets an idea, “Then you have to strip something.”

You laugh and Tom’s grin just goes wider, he knows you’re not going to back away from the challenge.

“Fine, but you have to do this too. Next person to make a noise strips an item of clothing.”

“Deal.” Tom stuck his hand out for you to shake, “But take off your socks because I know you’re going to be a shit about those later.”

You grin wider and shake his hand, pulling your socks off before settling back into his side in silence. The movie plays on for a few minutes and neither of you has made a noise, you’re wondering if maybe Tom’s fallen asleep when you feel his fingers start to trace patterns on the ticklish skin of your waist. You squirm against him, trying to escape his tickles, and shoot him a glare. He just grins back and keeps up the onslaught. You scrunch up your face and focus on breathing evenly and eventually, you grow accustomed to the feeling and it doesn’t tickle anymore.

You manage to ignore the movements, desperate for the ticklish feeling to not return so you don’t really notice the tracing patterns until you realise that you’re breathing is heavier and your chest is tight. You swallow a lump in your throat and try to pull away again. Tom, having no idea of the effect he’s having, takes this as you being tickled again and follows you. You struggle a little, both grinning, you pulling away and Tom pushing forward, somehow ending up on your back with Tom’s arm braced by your head and the other resting high on your waist.

He’s so close you can feel the warmth of his skin, you’re both panting from the struggle and his knee is in between your legs, not quite pressing against you but close enough that it’s all too much and you let out a small, breathy moan. Tom’s smile drops and his eyes widen as he realises what’s happened, sitting back to let you strip off your sweater to reveal a simple bralette underneath. As soon as the fabric hits the floor Tom’s back above you, pressing kisses along your exposed collarbones. Weeks of pent-up tension is finally paying off and it takes everything you have not to moan and whine beneath him, instead threading your fingers through his hair and tugging lightly, your back arching off the couch.

Tom’s breath hitches at the feeling of your hands tugging at his hair, a high-pitched moan escaping with his breath out and he sits back to take his jumper off, t-shirt riding up slightly and exposing the strip of skin above his waistband. You climb into his lap before he can move back over you, trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt to the side to kiss at his shoulder. Tom’s hands grip your hips tightly and you can feel his erection pressing against you where your hips meet. You can hear him struggle to breathe without moaning, breathing shakily as his head lulls to the side and his eyes flutter closed. You work your way back up his neck, stopping to suck lightly occasionally. You kiss up to his jaw, back towards his hairline and press a kiss right behind his ear, you hear his breath hitch and you take his earlobe into your mouth with your teeth, sucking harshly and Tom lets out the most explicit moan you’ve ever heard in your life, his fingers dig into your hips and his own buck slightly against you.

He looks at you as you sit back, mouth hanging open and eyes glossed over with lust as you tug his shirt off. His lips immediately find your neck, his hands running through your hair at the base of your neck, your own hands are running down his bare chest, nails raking lightly against his skin. Your fingers tease at the skin above his waistband and Tom’s lets out a whiney breath, but it’s not quite enough for you to pull him up on it so you brace one of your hands on his shoulder and use the other to slowly palm him through his jeans. Tom moans loudly, lips grazing your neck as he tightens his grip on your hair. You slide off Tom’s lap and pull him up to stand with you. His hands are on your hips as you work to unbutton his jeans, his breath heavy in your ear.

He steps out of his jeans and walks you backward, lips ghosting over the skin between your neck and shoulder, sending shivers down your spine. Your back hits the cool plaster of the wall and you yelp at the sudden feeling. Tom grins at you and pulls your shorts off. His hands are exploring every inch of your body, his lips kissing your neck, you don’t know what to focus on, Tom is everywhere and it’s overwhelming. It’s sensory overload until you feel his fingers dip below your hips and tease you over your panties, you hand grips his arm tightly and your head falls back in a raspy moan. You pull your bralette off quickly, threading your hands through Tom’s hair as he kisses down your chest.

He presses kisses against your stomach, teasing the waistline of your panties with his fingers. You head falls back again as he kisses down your inner thighs, one of his hands on your knee, lightly pushing your legs open. He teases kisses up your thighs, along the strip of skin connecting your hips and over your core to the other leg. Your grip in his hair is tight and you’re so, so close to losing it. Tom’s kissing and licking at the sensitive skin of your thigh, one hand coming up to press his thumb against you through your panties and your back arches off the wall, you can’t help but whine, “Fuck, Tom”.

He grins up at you, hooking his fingers through your panties and sliding them down your legs.

He mutters “I win.” as his lips find your core.


End file.
